Quand tout ira bien
by GriffNoir
Summary: Elle, c'est Molly, à cause de sa grand-mère. Lui, c'est Louis, parce que ça avait un petit côté français. Les deux ensembles, ça faisait des choses que l'on ne voulait pas voir en face. Face à la mer et face aux autres, comme de l'amour.
1. Après la nuit

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling. Voilà.

**Parlons de sushis** : Ensuite, cette fanfiction est... ce qu'elle est. Un truc qui flotte, avec des mots. Donc, ça raconte une histoire, avec de l'amour, de l'action, beaucoup d'amour, de l'amitié, de la family party, et de l'amour. Han. Tellement de bons sentiments que ça fait mal aux yeux. Diantre.

Donc, c'est une romance Molly/Louis. Et un peu, en toile de fond, du James/OC.

Pour la piqûre de rappel, Molly est la première fille de Percy et Audrey Weasley ; elle a une petite sœur qui s'appelle Lucy. Quant à Louis, il est le troisième enfant de Bill et Fleur, après Victoire et Dominique.

Cette fanfiction regroupera une _dizaine de chapitres_, avec une fréquence de parution totalement _aléatoire_.

**Bonne lecture !**

(Sinon, il y a le bouton pour reviewer. Ça prend à peine une minute et ça nous émoustille.)  
(Chut. C'est vrai.)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1  
**

**_ Après la Nuit_  
**

_**"**Laissons faire le jour / Il nous dira en retour / Après la nuit / Si c'est de l'amour / Si c'est bien de notre tour / Après la nuit."  
_Ne S'Aimer Que La Nuit, Emmanuel Moire

-0-o-0-

Il n'y avait plus de lumière, à peine une lune à moitié pleine. Il n'y avait plus de lumière, peut-être un frémissement et le frottement des draps, de temps à autre. Il n'y avait plus de lumière car l'on en avait pas besoin : eux, ils étaient là, leurs respirations irrégulières se mêlant aux craquements de la vieille bâtisse. A l'étage, on entendait encore quelques rires étouffés ; les parents sont déjà endormis et d'autres sont depuis longtemps partis. Un peu avant minuit, peut-être.

Normalement, on n'aurait pas dû rire, mais on le fait tout de même. Certains n'ont pas compris que des tas de choses étaient déjà finies, que la fin de l'enfance était proche. Ceux qui ont capté le truc, étrangement, sont ceux qui rient le plus fort. C'est un peu forcé ; pourtant, on essaye d'oublier. La maison craque, imperturbable ; la goule s'agite un peu. Elle continuera à gratter les murs de ses ongles cassés aussi longtemps que la maison tiendra debout.

Arthur Weasley était mort.

Dans son lit, Molly Weasley ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, se tournant encore et encore dans le grand lit vide. Pendant un temps, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait très bien prendre la chambre de l'un des gamins, mais elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. La force de l'habitude, aussi, avait amené ses pas vers le lit conjugal. Trop vide. Elle ne parvenait plus à pleurer : le temps des larmes était passé depuis longtemps ; elle avait épuisé son quota pour les années à venir.

Les années à venir... Tout cela paraissait tellement loin... tellement... irréel. Cela avait le goût de l'impossible. Car, vraiment, plus rien n'était plausible maintenant qu'il était mort. Les petits-enfants, les enfants... ils étaient là sans l'être. De toute manière, ils n'auraient plus besoin d'elle, tout comme, elle le savait, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'elle dans toutes ses années d'après-guerre. Ses gosses étaient grands, ils avaient leur famille, et elle n'était plus qu'un poids que l'on se refile sans y penser vraiment. Maintenant qu'Arthur était mort...

Sa vie était morte.

Dans un autre lit, Molly Weasley ronflait doucement, pelotonnée contre un corps chaud bien matériel, lui. La couverture les recouvrait à peine et un boxer douteux traînait au pied du lit ; on aurait dit l'image d'un vieux tableau accroché dans les coins des musées.

Elle, des mèches rousses mi-longues qui faisaient le poulpe sur un semblant d'oreiller, le visage serein et un peu benêt ; lui, des traits délicats et la peau pâle, un drôle d'ange tombé du ciel, de courtes pointes d'un blond vénitien qui venaient caresser faiblement l'épaule nue de la jeune fille. C'est un peu de bave qui lui sort de la bouche.

La maison craque, les branches agitent faiblement ; leurs feuilles et le bruissement des conversations leur font un doux cocon. Dans quelques heures, ils se réveilleront.

Et ça, mes enfants, c'est une autre histoire.

-0-o-0-

Louis comprit immédiatement que _quelque chose_ n'allait pas. Certes, il avait la tête dans le cirage, les yeux bouffis, la respiration chaotique, mais rien ne pouvait le faire se départir de cette idée dérangeante que _quelque chose_ n'était pas à sa place.

Tout d'abord, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son grand matelas un peu trop mou de Poudlard. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il eut la révélation fracassante qu'il était on ne peut plus nu.

Le temps de se rappeler que ce n'était, vraiment, pas normal, -il aimait vraiment se foutre dans ses T-Shirts d'un autre âge, beaucoup trop grands et qui lui venaient de son parrain-, que _quelque chose_ se colla contre sa jambe. Au même instant, il songea qu'il avait dû s'enfiler un paquet de bières pour finir dans cet état-là. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

Le _quelque chose_, ce n'est pas lui. Le quelque chose, c'est un truc vivant à forme humaine qui n'avait rien à foutre dans son pieu. Le truc, c'était un corps. Le truc, c'était la meuf avec qui il avait baisé la nuit dernière, pour ne pas avoir peur des mots.

Ça faisait beaucoup de révélations d'un coup ; il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retourner dans le monde réel. Les rêves lui semblaient un refuge mille fois plus accueillant que cette mouise qui caractérisait sa vie.

La meuf avec qui il venait de baiser la nuit dernière, c'était Molly.

Cette phrase avait un petit air surréaliste : premièrement, il avait _baisé_. Il avait fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était plus puceau et que ça, on ne peut malheureusement pas le redevenir. En passant sur le fait qu'il ne se souvenait que de la moitié de la soirée précédente, cela était et resterait une expérience intéressante ; il aurait presque trouvé cela _cool_ si la situation ne ressemblait pas à une foutue merde inextricable.

Car, deuxièmement, il avait perdu sa putain de virginité avec... avec...

Molly.

Sa _cousine_.

Ça, c'était pas _cool_. Pas cool du tout.

Et en attendant, il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela il devait _agir_. En sa qualité d'homme à la sexualité nouvellement acquise, il posa un pied, puis un autre, sur le parquet défraîchi de la chambre. Le vieux bois émit un gémissement plaintif, à moins que ce ne soit Molly. Il se figea.

Putain.

On aurait dit un cauchemar éveillé. Car oui, au fond de ses tripes, il avait conscience qu'il l'avait _fait_. Qu'il l'avait fait, et que c'était avec _elle_. Qu'il l'avait fait, qu'il avait aimé ça et qu'il aurait voulu recommencer. Il prit conscience qu'il ne referait plus jamais ça avec _elle _: ce n'était pas possible car l'on ne pouvait pas faire deux fois la même erreur débile.

Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête sans prendre de formes fixes ; l'illumination tant attendue ne vint pas. La pensée humoristique qui lui aurait arraché un sourire non plus, et tant pis s'il aurait eu l'air con, à sourire tout seul, comme ça, à deux doigts d'un corps dont le souvenir vivace restait gravé derrière ses paupières closes.

Elle était belle. Elle était vieille. Elle semblait une femme sous la faible lueur qui perçait des volets. Elle paraissait une montagne insurmontable pour lui, pauvre petit garçon qui fait joujou avec des jouets de grands. Tout cela lui apparut comme incroyablement stupide, mais il n'osa pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin. De toute façon, il en aurait été incapable : c'était comme si toutes ses facultés cognitives s'étaient mises en veille.

Peut-être lui-même ne voulait pas voir l'étendue des dégâts. Peut-être avait-il peur.

Tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête, et l'alcool qui lui semblait imbiber encore son cerveau n'arrangeait rien. Il reporta son attention sur Molly : elle continuait à respirer par à coups, la bouche entrouverte. Son souffle sonnait étrangement aux oreilles du jeune homme, comme déplacé dans la vieille maison empoussiérée, déplacé alors que son univers s'effondrait, sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience. Il ne voulait pas penser cela ; ses pensées se bousculaient et dansaient la cucaracha sous sa boîte crânienne ; il se dit que c'était disproportionnée, cette réaction-là.

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, assis, entièrement nu sur un foutu lit, alors que Molly grognait et n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il n'avait pas hâte. Il ne voulait pas. Il se sentait... vide. Et puis, surtout, il ne voulait pas pleurer : cela ne servait à rien et n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses ; pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

C'était trop débile.

-0-o-0-

Molly s'extirpa mollement d'un rêve cotonneux pour le moins étrange, pour peu qu'un songe puisse seulement l'être et que ce ne soit pas la norme. Elle se souvint de manière fugitive d'un Inferi qui dansait autour d'un lion, tandis que son père, pourvue d'une tête de belette -mais après tout, c'était on ne peut plus normal- l'admonestait de manger ses choux fleurs. Elle n'avait jamais supporté les choux fleurs sans Doudou, son lapin en peluche, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Doudou lui faisait la tête.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, prenant du même coup une grande bouffée d'air ; elle avait la gorge sèche d'avoir eu le nez bouché durant la nuit entière. Elle s'étonna un instant que personne ne l'ait encore réveillée de la pire manière qui soit ; ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Ellie, qui prenait toujours son pied lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir de son éternel sommeil la belle au bois dormant.

Elle se souvint alors de l'enterrement. Triste.

Puis elle se rappela la suite, d'un tout autre registre.

« Hein ? » fit-elle d'une voix rauque, sans parvenir à démêler le vrai du faux, dans cette amalgame monstre qui caractérisait la pensée humaine.

Oui, ça faisait philosophique.

Est-ce que c'était un fichu rêve, ou bien avait-elle bien couché... non, ce n'était pas le mot... fait l'amour avec un certain Louis Apollon Weasley ? Qui se trouvait également être son cousin.

Qui avait deux ans de moins qu'elle.

Qui avait dû être encore plus beurré que Teddy lorsqu'il se servait une coupe de champagne.

Qui avait deux ans de moins.

Qui faisait parti de la _famille_. De la famille _Weasley_.

« Merde » lâcha t-elle, sans parvenir à trouver un mot plus approprié pour la situation. Non, à bien y penser, ce terme s'adaptait parfaitement à cette foutue_ merde_ dans laquelle elle venait de se fourrer, de même qu'il allait comme un gant à sa putain de vie de _merde_.

Sa vision s'éclaircit suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir la silhouette tremblante de... Louis. Elle retint un ricanement qui aurait fait tâche, et reprit une inspiration profonde.

Lui, elle l'apercevait à peine, mais elle pouvait bien voir que tout n'allait pas comme il le voulait : ses épaules affaissées tressautaient par intermittence, comme s'il était en train de... _Il ne manquait plus que ça..._ se dit-elle avec lassitude. Voilà, elle était tombée sur une lopette. Comme d'habitude. Et il avait deux putains de bordel de merde d'années de moins qu'elle. Voilà. C'était un gosse ; à cette âge, tout ce qui l'intéressait, elle, c'était-

Trouver un moyen de se foutre en l'air avec Shields.

Bon, mauvais exemple.

Elle s'empara d'un pan de couverture et entreprit de prendre appui sur son oreiller pour se redresser. Louis ne frémit pas, un sourire de grand dadais sur la face. La jeune fille resta un moment à le regarder, enserrant de ses deux mains ses jambes qu'elles avaient ramenées tout contre sa poitrine.

Il avait un nez. Des yeux. Une bouche. Des cheveux. Tout blonds mais presque roux, qui se hérissaient en touffes irrégulières et empoissées de sueur. Une bouche volontaire, fine, des lèvres un peu tremblotantes. Des traits harmonieux et un teint de porcelaine ; on se sentait tout de suite _inviter _par cette peau, cette chair pulpeuse, tandis que l'on prenait conscience qu'une aura sauvage semblait sourdre de ce corps si désirable. Il avait deux grands yeux bleus et des larmes qui les rougissaient ; on voulait tendre la main et mettre fin à cette tristesse. Cette souffrance, en elle-même, faisait physiquement mal.

Et, par-dessus tout, elle avait _envie_ de lui. Un tel sentiment ne l'avait encore jamais saisi si fortement ; elle eut peur de cette réaction, le temps de se rappeler que la seule personne qui ne lui ait jamais procurer sensation équivalente était... Victoire.

Dans la famille fouteur de merde, je demande le fils.

Elle cligna une ou deux fois des yeux, sans parvenir à trouver les bons mots. Il se tenait là et il était intimidant dans toute sa nudité et sa candeur, et son visage si pur ravagé de larmes, et la courbe de son cou, et la fine cambrure de son dos, et-. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était l'aînée. C'était à elle de prendre les décisions.

« Ouais. Bah... voilà. » souffla t-elle. Elle se sentait d'humeur éloquente, aujourd'hui. C'était le jour des grands discours.

Il tourna la tête vers elle ; Molly rencontra les deux orbes bleues, perçantes. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela la fit frissonner.

« Voilà » répondit-il laconiquement. Son visage fut agité d'un tic nerveux ; il baissa la tête, aperçut ses jambes et dut se rendre compte de sa nudité, puisqu'il essaya maladroitement de se couvrir en tirant la couverture à lui. Il échoua lamentablement.

« Écoute... » commença t-elle laborieusement. « C'est tout. OK ? C'est tout, ça s'est passé, c'était presque cool, mais voilà. Non, en fait, c'était cool. Mais c'est tout. Si tu veux, on en parle plus tard, hein ? C'est juste une connerie. »

Elle chercha à nouveau son regard, qu'elle ne parvint pas à rattraper. Personnellement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne lui reparler : elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire.

« Enfin... voilà. Quoi. Bonne journée. Démoralise pas. Je m'habille avant que les gens ne viennent poser des questions, puis je descendrais. » Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien parler dans le vide. « Il ne faut pas laisser Grand-mère seule, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas la journée. »

Molly réalisa alors que son grand-père venait d'être enterré hier. Que certaines personnes étaient en deuil. Que c'était triste. Qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Grand-père, de toute sa vie. Qu'elle ne croyait même pas à une vie après la mort, malgré les conventions sorcières profondément enracinées et l'acquis collectif. Que ça n'avait pas été le moment le plus opportun pour _ça_... Que l'opinion publique prendrait mal la nouvelle, si elle allait à se savoir.

Il n'était pas question d'aller hurler ça en plein milieu de Pré-au-Lard.

Quant à la question qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête et qui faisait écho à ses peurs les plus tenaces, elle reposait en deux mots : _Pourquoi elle_ ? Qu'avait-elle pu faire de mal dans une vie antérieure, par les couilles de Merlin ? Ce monde semblait tourner pour le seul but inavoué de la faire royalement chier. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la famille de tarés dans laquelle elle était tombée.

Hein. Voilà.

Bien décidée à prendre les choses en main, elle se releva sans aucune pudeur, débutant la tâche ardue qui consistait à rassembler l'ensemble de ses affaire, parties voler d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Après mûre réflexion, elle ne parvint toujours pas à saisir comment sa chaussette avait pu se retrouver _là_. Ce n'était humainement pas possible.

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Louis, qui faisait mine de remettre sa chemise sans réelle conviction ; on aurait dit qu'il se rendait à l'échafaud. Quant à elle-même, son état d'esprit ?

Calme. Elle était calme.

Molly jaugea une dernière fois le jeune homme, puis secoua la tête : pas besoin de s'appesantir là-dessus. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de la chambre, regarda à droite, puis à gauche et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, tâchant de se refaire un semblant de tenue. Elle réajusta un bouton sur sa manchette.

« Faut que tu te dépêches » dit-elle. « On part à onze heures pour Poudlard... »

« OK » fut la seule réponse que lui lança le jeune homme. Sans se poser plus de questions que cela, la jeune fille quitta la chambre au pas de course, avide de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre elle et ce lit maudit.

Elle avait bien fait : sitôt qu'elle eut posé le pied sur le palier d'en-dessus, une porte s'ouvrit, révélant la silhouette longiforme de James. Ce dernier poussa un bâillement à faire trembler la maison sur ses fondations, visiblement pas tout à fait réveillé :

« T'es là ? » dit-il en s'étirant, pas gracieux pour deux sous.

James au réveil, c'était un peu comme un portable qui avait pris l'eau : ça fonctionnait à peu près, mais pas très vite.

« Absolument pas » rétorqua t-elle. Elle le poussa sans méchanceté sur le côté et dévala les escaliers. Non pas que le Terrier soit gigantesque, mais il s'étirait tout en hauteur, comme une bougie un peu défraîchie que l'on aurait laissée traîner dans une poche. Pendant très longtemps. Le Terrier paraissait ainsi pousser au bord du chemin, s'obstinant à s'accrocher au bord de la route telle une plante tortueuse. C'était peut-être petit, minuscule, un peu branlant, mais l'on si sentait chez soi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Cela allait faire bizarre, si Grand-père était mort... Ce dernier mot roula encore et encore dans sa tête, comme un sempiternel refrain ; son esprit ne parvenait pas à associer le vieil homme plein d'entrain, toujours présent pour ses petits-enfants et adepte inconditionnel de vieilles bizarreries moldues, à ce tas de chair que l'on nommait cadavre et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir, peu avant la cérémonie. Pour elle, cela paraissait absolument impossible qu'il ait pu s'éteindre ainsi, sans un dernier mot ou une dernière pensée. C'est ce que faisait pourtant les gens avant de s'éteindre : il disait au revoir. Cela se passait toujours comme ça, dans les histoires.

Molly, comme les autres, avait reçu la nouvelle de la directrice même. MacGo avait alors paru bouleversé par la nouvelle ; il était vrai qu'elle le connaissait personnellement : l'Ordre du Phénix et tout le schmilblick qui allait avec, de vieilles histoires de Résistance... Un ou deux jours, pas le temps de souffler, puis déjà l'enterrement. Après...

_Après, c'étaient des foutues conneries_, se dit-elle en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

-0-o-0-

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée ; depuis dix minutes, il essayait de faire le point, mais se rendait compte qu'il tournait en rond. Son cerveau semblait s'être plongé de lui-même dans un état proche de l'hibernation ; aucune pensée sensée ne parvenait à s'extraire du théâtre qui se jouait dans son minuscule cervelet. Rien ne perçait de ce méli-mélo sans fin d'idées qui prenait plaisir à jouer du xylophone dans sa tête. C'était à se demander si tout cela n'était pas une conspiration plus vaste...

« Tu chies, tu fais ta petite affaire ou je peux entrer ? »

La voix de James lui parvint d'à travers la porte. Louis observa son visage fatigué dans la glace et esquissa un sourire maladroit : c'était fou ; son visage se crispa, comme sous le manque d'habitude. Okay. Il prit une inspiration profonde, puis commença à se sécher la face à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Je fais ma petite affaire, mais tu peux entrer » s'entendit-il répondre. Sa voix sonnait étrangement, et il n'aurait de cesse de se le répéter. Louis tournait le dos à James lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, se plaçant devant le miroir comme s'il se trouvait déjà en territoire conquis.

« Mmmh... » marmonna James. « J'ai loupé quelque chose, alors... »

Il réitéra le geste de Louis, se passant la tête sous l'eau : « Bien dormi ? » grogna t-il quelques secondes plus tard et après avoir étudié sa coiffure avec attention. Louis ouvrait déjà la bouche pour bafouiller une réponse, ou du moins un truc pas trop con, mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je sais pas toi, mais moi... comme une merde. »

Louis songea à sa nuit bizarre et s'abstint de tout commentaire stupide, qui n'aurait pu, de toute façon, que l'enfoncer davantage. C'était quoi, ce que l'on disait, déjà ? _A touché le fond mais creuse encore ? _Peut-être qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé d'étrange, jusque là, mais ce réveil brutal comblait toutes les lacunes de ces années à se traîner sans but. Un jour, il aurait de la matière à conter à ses petits enfants.

Ou pas.

Ouais, à bien y réfléchir : ou pas. Vraiment.

A bien y réfléchir, aussi, ce n'était pas si terrible. Des gens faisaient pire, dans le monde ; il n'avait pas tué de chatons, n'avait commis de génocide sur aucun peuple et n'avait certainement violé personne. C'était consenti.

A moins que ce ne soit elle qui ne l'ait violé, alors qu'elle était parfaitement sobre. Bon : il y avait peut-être quelque chose à creuser de ce côté-ci, mais il en doutait. Tout de même. Il mettrait cela de côté lorsqu'il voudrait la condamner à une peine quelconque ; un moyen excellent de chantage, ça. Il coucherait avec Kessel la prochaine fois qu'il oublierait son devoir de Métamorphoses.

Si ça se trouve, il pouvait faire de Molly son esclave sexuelle !

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » fit James, tout en lui agitant une main devant les yeux. Louis cligna des paupières en guise de réponse, réalisant du même coup qu'il avait passé plusieurs secondes le regard dans le vide.

« Ouais » répondit-il. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas totalement cuvé, en fait. Parce qu'il avait vraiment des pensées bizarres ; il était certain qu'il ne les aurait pas eu en temps normal. Pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta cependant : « Journée joyeuse en perspective ! »

Sa voix sonnait faux. Un gamin de trois ans ne se serait pas laissé avoir par le ton. Comme toute réponse, James poussa un grognement apathique non, le matin n'était pas son moment favori ; ça faisait le beurre de Louis, qui ne se voyait pas répondre à des questions incontestablement pertinentes, telles que « T'as dormi où, cette nuit ? » ou d'autres choses auxquels il n'aurait _vraiment_ pas su répondre.

James était quasiment son meilleur ami, en plus d'être son cousin. Le fait que Louis ne veuille pas lui parler de cet épisode stupide traduisait assez bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel le jeune homme était plongé : il allait fermer sa gueule et ils n'auraient rien d'autre de lui. Louis prit cette résolution magnanime en fixant le dos nu de James, alors qu'il était lui-même assis sur la cuvette des toilettes. Magnifique journée en perspective.

Vaste programme.

Il rassembla ses idées et sortit en trombe de la salle de bains en marmonnant quelque chose à James, descendit les escaliers, puis se tint quelques instants, indécis, sur le seuil de la cuisine. Il était temps de penser à un plan de conquête de l'univers et à démontrer son statut de mâle viril en-

« Jarte ton gros cul, tu bouches le passage » grogna Hugo dans son dos. Sans plus de cérémonie, le gringalet le poussa des deux mains à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis se faufila laborieusement entre Lily et Rose. Il délogea ainsi Albus de sa place, alors que ce dernier s'était levé quelques secondes plus tôt pour aller remplir un bol au vieil évier de la cuisine. Le garçon fronça les sourcils mais laissa faire son cadet, bon gré mal gré. Il ne put cependant contenir un soupir.

La pièce n'avait jamais été un modèle grandiloquent de grandeur, même au temps faste de l'Ordre du Phénix. Louis en avait, à cet instant, la preuve ultime devant les yeux : c'était tout un joyeux monde un peu trop chahuteur qui s'entassait pêle-mêle dans une pièce relativement exiguë. Seules les familles Potter, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley et la sienne avaient choisi de rester après l'enterrement ; peut-être, toutefois, était-ce simplement le manque de place qui avait obligés les Weasley à limiter leur présence au Terrier. Ça devenait toujours invivable aux environs de Noël, d'aussi loin que le jeune homme pouvait se rappeler : il avait souvenir de certaines soirées passées serrés les uns contre les autres sur des lits relativement étroits. Il ne pouvait toutefois nier que tout cet aspect pittoresque avait son petit charme ; ça ferait des trucs à raconter aux enfants pour les longues soirées d'hiver.

Surtout la fois où James et lui avaient-

Il sourit en entendant Hugo répondre à une remarque acerbe de Rose.

« Ah. Un revenant » dit Dominique en levant les yeux de sa tartine de Nutella. Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, Louis tâcha de trouver une place et se glissa le plus loin possible de Molly, qui, curieusement, faisait mine d'être très intéressée par un point quelconque sur la nappe. Le point stratégiquement viable se trouvant être une place laissée vacante entre Albus et Victoire, il se posa, non sans avoir laissé un écart d'un bon mètre entre lui et sa sœur. Désespéré mais pas fou. Tout de même.

Victoire ne prêta aucune attention à son manège, et c'était tant mieux pour lui.

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda Grand-mère.

Louis croisa le regard franc de la vieille femme. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Sa grand-mère, il ne savait pas comment la prendre : elle avait perdu quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas comment on devait réagir, à ça, n'ayant jamais vécu d'expérience similaire ; il avait eu, tout au long de cette stupide soirée, la peur constante de faire un faux-pas quelconque, comme une remarque déplacée ou quelque chose que l'on n'avait pas le droit de faire en pareilles circonstances, au nom des lois sur la bienséance. Il avait eu peur que tout le monde se tourne tout d'un coup vers lui et lui balance un Avada bien mérité, en hurlant qu'il était un connard. Il ne savait pas si c'était stupide, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais lui, il le prenait comme tel.

« Oui » répondit-il laconiquement. « Merci. »

Elle hocha la tête et parut se contenter des dires de son petit-fils. Elle ne semblait pas avoir suffisamment dormi de la nuit ; en cela, Louis et elle se rejoignaient, quoique pour des raisons différentes. Il valait mieux ne pas s'étaler sur les détails.

Il commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner, après avoir échangé quelques remarques polies avec les adultes présents à la table. Le jeune homme se désintéressa, après les échanges d'usage, des piques constantes que s'envoyaient Rose et Hugo et prêta une oreille distraite au semblant de conversation qu'avaient Dominique et Molly. Cette dernière paraissait mieux prendre la journée que lui, au vu des réponses enjouées qu'elle faisait à la sœur du jeune homme. Ils parlaient des ASPIC. De l'avenir. D'un tas de choses auxquelles il ne voulait surtout pas être mêlé et qu'il ne souhaitait même pas entrevoir : ça le faisait toujours déprimer.

Quand Molly souhaitait être entendue, elle se redressait sur sa chaise, se passait la main dans les cheveux et envoyait une mèche voler devant son visage, de manière si rapide qu'elle paraissait floue. Ça lui faisait une ronde de cheveux dansants et lui donnait une allure comique ; pourtant, la jeune femme ne se rendait pas compte de son geste, et c'était cela qui était si tordant : ça tenait en ce petit air énervé qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle repoussait la mèche derrière son oreille... Pour recommencer le même manège quelques secondes plus tard...

C'était une belle journée. Hier, on avait enterré Arthur Weasley.

James s'assit finalement à côté de lui, empestant la vanille à plein nez, et commença à s'étaler s'étaler de la marmelade sur une tartine. A côté, on continuait de discuter.

« Hey ! Molly ! » dit James. La jeune femme stoppa un moment sa discussion et tourna la tête dans sa direction. « Quoi ? » fit-elle en leva d'avance les yeux au ciel.

Tout le monde s'attendait toujours à une connerie, c'était à se demander d'où James tenait cette réputation... Vraiment...

« C'est bête que tu ais disparu si vite, hier soir... j'aurais bien aimé... » dit-il. « Enfin, entre adultes, on se comprend... »

« James aurait aimé quoi ? » lança Hugo d'une voix qui se voulait innocente.

« Rien » répondit Rose. « Une histoire de pied et de pantoufle. » Elle hocha la tête d'un ton entendu, ses boucles brunes tressautant au rythme de ses épaules.

« De pied... » souffla Albus de manière évasive.

« De pied » appuya Rose.

Louis et Molly échangèrent un regard par-dessus la bouteille de jus d'orange ; ce ne fut qu'un bref instant, mais ils comprirent beaucoup, en ces quelques millisecondes. Dominique continuait à tiquer du côté des adultes, essayant de faire comprendre quelque chose aux autres, en des gestes très peu compréhensibles pour, du moins, le commun des mortels.

Hugo se racla la gorge. Ils tâchèrent de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils savaient le mieux faire : bouffer.

C'était vrai : l'enterrement... Peut-être pas le moment pour faire des sous-entendus débiles à deux doigts d'une personne qui avait perdu quelqu'un. Enfin, Louis ne savait pas trop... Mais ce devait être cela, non ? A peu près. Peut-être une autre fois... Ils seraient bien assez tôt au Noël Weasley.

Celui-là même qui se profilait, tellement étrange sans la présence de leur grand-père...

Il ne parvenait même pas à se l'imaginer. Plus d'histoires étranges contées dans le salon confiné, alors que le jour commence doucement à tomber ; finis les rappels constants d'une enfance à laquelle ils aimeraient tellement se raccrocher. La chute dans l'univers adulte leur faisait peur. Au fond d'eux, aucun ne le souhaitait ; ils appelaient à de l'amour simple et à des câlins sans arrière-pensées. Ils voulaient les histoires de grand-père où le héros gagnait à la fin, vivait heureux et avait beaucoup d'enfants.

Malheureusement, le monde grandissait. Eux, ils se devaient de suivre le mouvement.

Toujours ; c'était moche.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, James balança à nouveau quelques remarques potaches avant qu'Audrey, la mère de Molly, n'ait l'incroyable idée de les envoyer ranger leurs affaires. Ils prendraient le repas de midi à Poudlard ; la directrice les attendait, il ne fallait donc pas traîner. De plus, ils étaient en retard. Dans la bouche de la femme, cela sonnait comme le comble de l'horreur et la fin du monde, voire un peu plus.

« Comme d'habitude » sourit grand-mère.

Comme d'habitude, par conséquent, ils traînèrent les pieds jusqu'aux étages. Abandonnant James, Louis pénétra dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté une heure plus tôt et fit un tour d'horizon. Il souhaitait s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié de compromettant, autant pour lui que pour Molly. La porte grinça dans son dos ; il se retourna, fébrile : Molly, justement, était nonchalamment adossée contre la porte.

« J'ai déjà regardé » fit la jeune fille. « Ça devrait être bon. »

Louis se redressa. « Ouais » répondit-il. Elle avait cependant tourné les talons avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quelque chose. Il ne s'en souvint plus sur le moment, mais il avait voulu lui parler d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui avait paru important.

Il récupéra son sac là où il l'avait laissé : au pied d'un des escaliers. Il le jeta sur son épaule sans plus de cérémonie, puis suivit le cri de sa mère, qui leur demandait de se dépêcher, et plus vite que ça.

La moitié des enfants avaient déjà fait leurs adieux et disparu dans les flammes vertes qui illuminaient à intervalles réguliers l'espace exigu. Louis fit une accolade rapide à son père et tenta d'éviter l'écrasante étreinte de sa mère. Sans succès, toutefois. La femme faisait un peu près sa taille ; elle posa son menton sur son épaule.

« A Noël ! Porte-toi bien. » Dit-elle. « Et ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

Un léger « oui » fut la seule réponse de Louis. Il sentait déjà que c'était mal barré...

Le jeune ignorait _vraiment_ pourquoi. Un pressentiment, peut-être ?

Continuant sur sa lancée, il fit la bise aux membres de la famille encore présents et finit sur sa grand-mère. Contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Il sembla au jeune homme qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. « A Noël ! » lui murmura t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête, sans le quitter du regard. Dans ce dernier contact, il y eu quelque chose qui fit peur au jeune homme, une impression indéfinissable qui lui remua les tripes. Cela dura une seconde, beaucoup trop longue, puis il s'empara d'une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, se plaça au centre de la cheminée et, d'une voix retentissante, s'exclama déjà :

« Poudlard ! »

Le monde s'effondra en une pluie de cendres.


	2. Crois-tu ?

C'est très très l'aléatoire. Mais c'est très très la vie.  
Parce qu'il revienne. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort !  
(Bonne dégustation.)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**Crois-tu ?**_

_"Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité / Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité / Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes / Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime ?"  
_Hymne à l'amour- Edith Piaf_  
_

Molly était affalée sur l'un des poufs de la salle commune, les yeux dans le vague. Pas très loin, Nancy lisait un livre tout en émettant un sifflement strident toutes les deux minutes environ. La jeune fille avait l'habitude de elle retenir sa respiration lorsqu'elle était plongée dans la contemplation d'un livre, comme si le fait de respirer pouvait nuire à la bonne qualité de l'histoire. Donc. Ça faisait du bruit et horripilait profondément Molly, mais elle avait la bienséance de ne rien dire. Ou presque.

A califourchon sur une chaise, juste à côté, Ellie était en train de se foutre de Holly. La jeune fille emballait cérémonieusement ses cadeaux de Noël ; à vu de nez et sans être une spécialiste, Molly pouvait dire qu'elle s'y prenait mal. On avait déjà usé la moitié d'un rouleau de scotch. Des bouts de papier cadeau agonisaient sans vie sur le sol ; un deuxième année s'était déjà pris les pieds dedans. Un vrai carnage.

Holly finit par soupirer, puis posa ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains : « Je laisse tomber » murmura t-elle d'un air fataliste.

« Sinon, un sort, ça existe... » lâcha Nancy sans lever la tête de son livre. « Tu sais, le truc, avec ta baguette magique. Tu fais des ronds, et tout. C'est conceptuel. »

Ellie ricana. Holly, quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel : « Et le fait-maison ? Accomplir quelque chose de ses dix doigts ? Sentir l'objet, le regarder et se dire que... que c'est _toi_ qui l'a fait. Toi ! Et pas un Chinois ! »

Ellie fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi un Chinois ? » dit-elle, candide.

« Parce que les sushis » rétorqua Molly.

« La Nuit des Mort-Vivants, le retour » fit Nancy en guise de répartie.

La jeune Weasley s'apprêtait à répondre vertement et avec beaucoup de tact que l'on ne l'avait pas sonnée, mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas le temps : elle posa carrément, cette fois-ci, son livre sur ses genoux. « Sinon... L'enterrement... Ça va ? »

Molly fixa la Poufsouffle dans les yeux ; elle ne fit même pas mine de paraître gênée. Cela devait partir, elle le savait, d'une bonne intention. Ensuite... Elle ne savait pas. « Ouais » s'entendit-elle répondre. « Un enterrement quoi. Joie. Bonheur. Tout ça. »

Ellie était désormais absorbée dans la contemplation d'un cygne en origami. Molly savait bien que les conversations de ce genre n'était pas la tasse de thé de son amie, qui préférait les sentiments bruts de fraternité aux conversations qui finissaient souvent en larmes. Ou en duel, lorsque les baguettes étaient à portée de main ; c'était fou comme la magie détendait. Paf ! Un bon sort dans la gueule de la personne qui vous faisait chier était une solution à bon nombre de problèmes. Elle ne savait pas comment les Moldus faisaient pour régler les crises, mais ce devait être d'un ennuyeux...

« Dépressionne pas » dit Holly. « Ce serait con. »

La jeune fille ne releva pas. Elle se sentait... lasse. Tout ça paraissait à des années-lumière, et pourtant... pourtant, elle était là, à discuter cadeaux de Noël et emballages alors que, quelques jours plus tôt, son grand-père était mort. Elle avait peur que la vie ne tienne qu'à quelques mots balancés au-dessus d'un cadavre ; elle avait peur que rien ne compte véritablement que ce moment présent que l'on laissait si vite filer.

Et puis, elle pensait à cet instant-là en particulier, avec Louis. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir et restait des heures entières à fixer le plafond, allongée dans le grand lit à baldaquin, ressassant des souvenirs beaucoup trop diffus qui disparaissaient déjà au fond des limbes de sa mémoire.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi _ça_, en particulier, demeurait ancré en elle. Molly savait qu'elle n'était pas un modèle de sainteté, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait fait des choses qu'elle s'étonnait elle-même d'avoir accompli ; de temps à temps, elle en avait même honte. De temps en temps, elle se trouvait con, et puis ça passait et elle finissait par recommencer, toujours. Faire des conneries, c'était comme une drogue : on commence et l'on a du mal à finir ; la vie était tellement débile, lorsqu'on la vivait sans heurts, que l'on se sentait obligé de recommencer et de recommencer encore, jusqu'à épuisement des possibilités.

Jusqu'à sombrer, peut-être. Elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre, se sentir vivante au plus profond de son être, et tant pis s'il fallait déchirer la trame de ce petit monde bien rangé pour ça.

« Nan » dit-elle. « C'est juste que... ça fait bizarre. Il était là. Et puis il est plus là. Et y'a Noël qui arrive, alors... Ça va être trop chelou, sans lui. » Elle vit Holly hocher la tête.

Nancy faisait mine de lire et Ellie jouait toujours avec les bouts de papier, envoyant des boulettes à un autre groupe de septième année qui n'avait toujours pas capté d'où venaient les confettis qui leur tombaient sur la gueule. Ça avait l'air distrayant.

« Oui » répondit Holly. « Mais il devait être vieux, non ? »

Même pas.

« Non » fit Molly en secouant la tête. « Enfin, pour un sorcier... Il semblait en bonne santé la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Les grandes vacances. C'était juste comme ça... Pouf. »

L'autre haussa les épaules. C'est vrai : on ne savait pas comment répondre.

Ses amies, elle les aimait bien. C'était ses potes, ses copains, ses poteaux. C'étaient les personnes dont elle n'arrivait pas à dissocier de l'image du grand Poudlard, parce qu'elles avaient toujours été là depuis le jour du premier banquet, voire même un peu plus tôt.

Ellie, ou Ellie Earl, lui avait littéralement sauté dessus dans le compartiment vide où elle s'était réfugiée, alors que Victoire et Teddy s'étaient éclipsés sans plus de cérémonie pour aller rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Ellie, elle était drôle, mais seulement une fois sur deux. On ne savait jamais quand il fallait rire ou pleurer, avec elle, et c'était sûrement cela qui faisait tout son charme. Nan. En fait, pour être vraiment sympa avec elle : la jeune fille avait un humour de merde profondément enraciné. Voilà. Inextricable de sa sainte personne ; de temps à autre, on avait envie de lui foutre des baffes.

Holly Eastwood était grande. Blonde. Un peu cruche sur les bords, mais on lui pardonnait parce que c'était Ellie.

Quant à Nancy, c'était Nancy.

A quatre, presque un gang, errant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elles avaient eu le temps de se connaître et une espèce de routine pas déplaisante s'était installée après sept ans de cohabitation forcée. Le château avait toujours été un endroit sectaire : on restait avec des élèves de sa maison et de son année ; on avait du mal à aller vers les autres. C'était un peu bête, si on y pensait, mais cela faisait parti des traditions. Si les ancêtres n'avaient rien trouver à en redire, Molly ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devait changer. D'ailleurs, elle ne se voyait pas aller comme ça, tout de go, vers un Serdaigle ennuyant, un Serpentard pédant et un Gryffondor trop... Gryffondor.

La Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Poufsouffle sans hésitation : il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela.

En attendant, elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, _après_. C'est toujours pour un _après_ que l'on passe dans une école, pour l'apprentissage de techniques, d'une base commune, pour chacun sache ce qu'il doit faire et accomplir dans la grande société. _Après_, elle ne voulait rien.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, vraiment.

Elle appréciait certes la DCFM, pour un professeur engageant très peu à cheval sur la discipline et qui avait l'avantage de faire un cours passionnant une fois sur deux ; l'autre moitié du temps, ses démonstrations donnaient des envies de meurtre difficiles à juguler. Sinon, elle aimait les Potions. Mais ça, ça ne comptait pas vraiment : _tout le monde_ aimait les Potions.

Molly n'avait pas une matière fétiche à laquelle elle voulait brûler un cierge ; elle suivait juste les cours, comme ça, parce qu'il le fallait bien. Elle avait de bonnes notes, vraiment, mais elle ne voyait pas comment Nancy faisait, par exemple, pour trouver l'Histoire de la Magie _intéressante_. Ça lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête, à elle.

Voilà : Binns était _chiant_. _Chiant_ n'a rien en commun avec _intéressant_, si ce n'est une terminaison identique. Et encore. Rime pauvre. Tandis qu'elle agitait un bout de bois pour un TP de Métamorphoses débile, elle aurait très bien pu aller... rire. Jouer. Faire des trucs cools, quoi. Et pas des choses humainement pas réalisables qui ne servaient strictement à _rien_.

Et la DCFM, franchement ? Ils s'imaginaient quoi, les gens qui mettaient au point les programmes ? Que tout à coup, paf ! Un nouveau mage noir aller prendre le pouvoir ? Comme ça ? Et adieu Angleterre de mes amours ? C'était fait, c'était bon, Voldy était vaincu et on pouvait remballer l'attirail. On ne faisait jamais la même connerie deux fois, et il était impossible de refaire celle-là. Voldemort avait été Voldemort, et même si Grindelwald avait fait son petit couplet de despotisme, il était et resterait _impossible_ qu'un homme franchisse à ce point les limites du système. On était au vingt-et-unième siècle, quoi. Il ne s'en passait plus, des trucs comme ça. Et que la guerre était _loin_... La DCFM, c'était un truc à vous rendre parano. Franchement.

« Hey ? On va manger ? » lança Molly à la cantonade. Quelques groupes avaient déjà quitté leur salle commune : il commençait à y avoir du vide au royaume des blaireaux. Ses amies acquiescèrent nonchalamment, puis se levèrent avec plus ou moins de grâce. Dans un froissement de robes, elles se lancèrent à la poursuite de cette fantasque tentatrice : l'aventure.

-0-o-0-

« Don Giovanni, pour nous servir » fit Callum, tandis que James prenait place à leur table.

Celle des Gryffondors avait toujours été la plus bruyante de la Grande Salle ; ce jour-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle : il fallait hausser le ton pour se faire comprendre par-dessus le brouhaha incessant. Une bataille de pois chiches commençait à prendre forme à leur droite, entre un groupe de deuxième année et des -à vue de nez- sixième année Poufsouffle. A côté, des filles débattaient sur la nouvelle petite copine officielle de Bruce Arenfell, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et, accessoirement, le mec dont tout le monde parlait toujours. Toujours. Tout le temps et pour n'importe quoi. Il n'aurait pas aimer être le type, en fait. Ça devait être chiant.

Louis ne pigeait pas très bien la nécessité de la chose mais, après tout, c'était bien un truc de filles... Causer de machins inutiles. Glousser. Se faire des tresses. Glousser. Faire des gestes bizarres avec les mains, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler la gestuelle étrange d'un T-Rex en rut. Les hommes de Mars, les femmes de Vénus et tout et tout.

En face, il vit Molly s'installer bruyamment avec les dindes qui lui servaient d'amies. Le jeune homme n'arrivait jamais à retenir leurs noms. En réalité, il s'en fichait un peu, mais puisque cela avait trait à sa cousine, alors peut-être que...

Que quoi ?

« Pourquoi Don Giovanni ? » reprit James. Les filles continuaient à émettre des cris de pouliches effarouchées ; cela tapait sur le système, à la longue. Louis allait finir par craquer.

« Devine » grogna t-il en lançant un regard menaçant en direction de la gente féminine. Qui parut s'en foutre royalement, à moins qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas l'intention évidente de meurtre qui suintait du jeune homme. Il n'était vraiment pas humain de faire autant de bruit : on aurait dit que c'était la maison entière qui se réjouissait d'avoir remporté la coupe de Quidditch. Et encore.

Si des mâles bramant et bourrés de testostérone parvenaient à mieux se tenir que _ça..._

« Vous êtes lourds... » gémit James. « Ce n'est pas comme si... comme si... » Il se tut et prit un air buté. « Nan mais de toute façon, je vous cause plus. J'en ai marre. »

Molly faisait beaucoup de bruit, en face. Mais ce n'était pas semblable au boucan monstre qui rugissait à côté. Non. Pas du tout. Plutôt un bruit de fond et des éclats de rire qui fendaient la masse.

Louis détacha son regard du spectacle, se penchant légèrement au-dessus de la table et murmura, à mi-voix : « Et Adelia Huxley ? »

James tiqua : « Genre. Elia. Elia, c'est juste, c'est juste... euh... » Callum extirpa un cigare imaginaire de sa bouche et entama une imitation grotesque du jeune homme. « Nan mais... c'est juste... juste un plan-cul... »

James le frappa d'un coup de poing à l'épaule. Il pouvait faire mal, lorsqu'il le voulait. « C'est juste une amie. » Il parut tourner quelques instants le tout dans sa tête et rajouta, pour la forme : « Mais... mais tu es jaloux ! » James battit des cils en prenant une pause aguicheuse.

« Arrête. Tu sais très bien que tu resteras toujours l'amour de ma vie. » rétorqua Louis.

En attendant, niveau amour de sa vie, il pataugeait. Ce qui s'était passé, il y a une éternité qui paraissait pourtant si proche, faisait étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la part entre le réel et le travail qu'avait fait son cerveau pour combler les trous, et passait donc son temps à ressasser encore et encore les mêmes souvenirs débiles, tout en tâchant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Et puis en tentant tant bien que mal de prêter une attention constante en cours : il avait les BUSE à la fin de l'année ; on le lui répétait assez, vraiment.

Le tout en jetant des regards absolument sans fondement en direction de la table des Poufsouffles. Mais non, il ne soupirait pas en prenant l'air d'un amoureux transi... Il regardait. C'était tout. On avait bien le droit de faire ce que l'on voulait, puisque l'on était dans une démocratie ! Et puis que diable, enfin ! Il était un homme libre et un anglais ! On ne pouvait rêver mieux placé. Franchement.

« Je vais finir par m'interroger sur la sexualité de cet abruti » grogna James, qui commençait à se servir dans les plats à disposition.

Et de tout manière, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait et où il le voulait. Tiens : il pourrait très bien partir en courant entre les tables, là, maintenant, et personne n'aurait rien à lui dire puisqu'il était une personne libre, qu'il pouvait crier comme il le souhaitait et...

« Quoi ! » s'exclama t-il.

Callum lui tapota le bras avec commisération. « Tu sais, on ne t'en voudras pas si tu passes du côté obscur de la force. J'ai la cousine de mon cousin qui... »

« Je ne... je ne... je ne suis pas... » Il s'aperçut qu'il avait commencé à hausser le ton. De mauvaise grâce, il empoigna sa fourchette. « Nan mais c'est vrai... On peut avoir _aucune_ conversation sérieuse avec vous... Ça part toujours en couilles de mammouth. »

Louis s'empara rageusement d'une malencontreuse pomme de terre qui passait par là. James se marrait à côté, ce qui rajoutait peut-être du comique à la scène. Il ne savait pas trop.

Un contrôle en Métamorphoses, deux devoirs à rendre pour la DCFM, dont un de retard, beaucoup trop d'exercices à faire pour l'Histoire de la Magie, son grand-père était mort comme une merde et sans qu'on lui demande rien et cette foutue Molly se promenait d'un bout à l'autre du château, n'en ayant rien à péter de sa foutue santé mentale défaillante. Des filles gloussaient comme des cruches à un mètre ; dans une ou deux secondes, il allait commettre un meurtre. Sa cousine, là-bas, riait encore une fois à gorge déployée.

« Bon », dit Callum. « Louis reluque le magnifique fessier de Finaud, James tourne autour d'Adelia comme un amoureux transi... quelle belle vie, mes amis ! Quelle belle vie ! »

Elle causait et causait toujours plus fort avec son troupeau débile. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les cours, ce n'était plus que cette cousine stupide et dédaigneuse qu'il regardait d'un œil blasé. Pas un regard, même pas un salut de sa part, peut-être une légère tension, quelque chose qui passait dans l'air, mais franchement, il aurait très bien pu danser la gigue au milieu de la Grande Salle qu'elle ne lui aurait pas prêté la moindre attention. Il suffisait de passer son chemin, puis tout semblait réglé, et à la prochaine fois. De temps en temps, il se retournait. Parce que oui, il n'avait pas envie que cela dure éternellement ; l'espèce humaine devait aller de l'avant, et plus vite que ça, comme des millions de chevaux lancés au grand galop. C'était son cœur qui tressautait dans sa poitrine.

A moins qu'il n'ait les boules, aussi. Il était peut-être à Gryffondor, mais l'on savait bien que le Choixpeau avait déjà fait des choix désastreux de par le passé. On parlera de lui, plus tard, et on clamera à la volée la douce farce de Louis Weasley, la belette froussarde qui s'était fait bouffer par les lions.

Cool. Sa vie était compliquée ? Un peu. A peine.

Il prêta une oreille distraite à Callum, qui racontait une sempiternelle anecdote sur le côté américain de la famille ; il ne s'était toujours pas remis du séjour qu'il avait passé là-bas. En bien. Soit-disant que les amerlos étaient _cools_, eux, au moins, et qu'on savait s'amuser de l'autre côté du monde.

Louis en était à sa glace lorsqu'un mouvement de foule atteignit la table des Poufsouffles. Quelques-uns commençaient à se lever. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il se redressa et enjamba le banc, manquant se casser la gueule au passage.

C'était le moment. Le Choixpeau avait eu raison, non ? Le Choixpeau avait toujours raison. Le Choixpeau ne se trompait jamais, et tant pis pour les rumeurs de couloir.

« Tu vas où ? » lui demanda James.

« Faut que j'aille demander un truc à... à Molly. » Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son cousin et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Il était décidé, c'était le moment, il pouvait lui parler, l'écouter, lui répondre et entendre, il pouvait comprendre.

Dans un coin de sa tête, une sirène hurlait des choses. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, parce que sa voix porterait plus loin que toutes les sirènes de l'univers.

« Hey ! Molly ! »

-0-o-0-

Elle crut entendre son nom et se retourna d'instinct. La jeune fille était au courant des deux autres Molly qui se baladaient dans le château. Quant à toute sa jeunesse, elle avait été basée sur des quiproquos avec sa grand-mère paternelle ; elle savait à quoi s'en tenir et pouvait passer son chemin très rapidement.

Quelqu'un venait à grand pas vers elle. Elle poussa un soupir intérieur.

_Louis._

Un jour, elle allait étriper joyeusement ce type et danser au milieu de ses organes sanguinolents. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la faire _chier_. On aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès de la croiser dans tous les coins du château, avec son petit regard de fouine apeurée, son petit corps tremblant et sa stupide stature de gringalet. On aurait dit qu'il... qu'il...

« Quoi ? Fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait cassant. Ellie et Holly avait continué à marcher et Nancy s'était figée à côté d'une colonne, observant la scène d'un air curieux.

« Je... euh... » débuta t-il. Louis se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, son regard se porta vers l'endroit où se tenait Nancy. « Je... euh... On peut parler ? Seuls ? »

Il semblait tellement désespéré que s'en était d'un pathétique alarmant. Molly retint une moue dédaigneuse. C'était son cousin, après tout. On se voyait tous les Noëls et plus, si affinités. On se devait donc d'avoir des relations cordiales ; il était de même plus que proscrit de cracher à la gueule de l'autre qu'il était un abruti. La jeune fille se réservait ça pour sa sœur.

Il fallait bien un punching-ball quelque part.

Elle avait _besoin_ d'un punching-ball.

« Okay » dit-elle. Puis elle s'exclama, à l'intention de Nancy : « Vas-y. Réunion familiale. » Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant.

Ne pas prendre trois blindes : elle avait Métamorphoses avec Kessel dans moins de vingt minutes. La bonne femme ne supportait pas les retards, et Molly arrivait trop souvent sur le fil du rasoir. Parce qu'elle avait d'autres choses plus intéressantes à foutre que passer sa journée à lécher le cul d'un prof.

De toute façon, Londubat l'aimait bien.

Peut-être aimait-il aussi le monde entier, mais passons ce détail. Elle fit signe à Louis de la suivre : ils s'engagèrent dans un corridor déserté à cette heure de la journée. Ses pas résonnaient et se répercutaient contre les voûtes d'un autre âge. Un jour, elle s'était jurée de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard. Un jour.

« Tu veux quoi ? » cracha t-elle. Autant y aller franco, elle n'avait pas envie de lui causer, pas maintenant. Elle avait passer une très bonne journée, Molly s'était bien marrée, et tout, et ce n'était pas ce stupide cousin qui allait y changer quelque chose. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

« Euh... Je veux juste... Parler. » Il se passa encore une fois la main dans ses cheveux. Ce que c'était d'un agaçant... Qu'on la retienne : elle allait lui balancer un sort de glue perpétuelle avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

« Là. Tu me parles. Donc ? » fit-elle.

Louis trifouilla quelque chose sur la manche de sa robe. Purée. Il n'était donc pas capable de tenir en place ? On ne lui demandait pas beaucoup, pourtant.

« C'est à propos de... de... de ce qui s'est passé, le soir-là. Le soir de l'enterrement, je veux dire. Parce que voilà, c'était... euh... enfin, je...euh... ce soir-là, en fait... bah... »

C'est fou. Durant un instant, elle aurait presque cru qu'il allait lui parler de l'augmentation du prix des Chocogrenouilles. Ô déception ! Ô vieillesse ennemie !

« Oui. Soit plus clair. Le soir-là. Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? De grand-père qui est monté au ciel ? C'est une paraphrase pour dire qu'il est mort, je te rassure, il n'est pas vraiment là-haut, c'est débile. Tu veux qu'on parle après, de quand on a... » Elle se tut brusquement.

Ah ouais. Tout de même. A bien y réfléchir, c'était limite flippant. C'était limite son cousin et il avait... euh... elle oubliait toujours, il y en avait trop dans la smala Weasley... il avait peut-être treize ans. Non. Quatorze. C'était quand, déjà, la majorité sexuelle ? Il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, pauvre gosse. A cette époque, elle...

Non, mauvais exemple.

« Enfin, tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? Grouille. J'ai cours. » Quelques minutes ne pouvaient pas faire de mal, et il valait mieux mettre les choses au clair ; elle imaginait à peine le centième de ce qu'il avait pu se mettre en tête, ces deux dernières semaines.

Louis la regarda d'un air perdu. Un éclat fugitif de reconnaissance traversa alors son visage ; il se remit à se tortiller, passant d'un pied sur l'autre sans interruption. Elle retint un rictus : qu'est-ce qu'il l'horripilait !

« C'est juste que... bah... En fait, c'était ma première... ouah, ça fait cliché. C'était ma première fois et c'était avec toi, donc je voulais te dire que... Non, je sais pas. Mais je voulais parler, c'est tout » fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Trop bleus, les yeux. Trop brillants, trop perçants, qui fouillaient trop juste. Ça faisait presque mal, de voir ça. Shields aussi avait les yeux bleus. Mais moins clairs, plus... ternes.

Voilà. C'était officielle : elle était une dépuceleuse de chatons.

« Ça arrive aux gens, parfois » s'entendit-elle clamer. « Ça arrive aux gens : tu bois un peu trop, tout devient flou, les frontières intimes tombent et c'est parti. Après l'enterrement, bah c'est con, mais c'est comme ça, c'est arrivé. Le but, c'est de faire une croix dessus, parce que c'est pas vivable, même si... _Personne_ n'est au courant. Il ne s'est _rien_ passé. »

Elle se reprit, ayant l'intime impression de faire office de moralisatrice à deux balles. Même sa mère savait mieux s'y prendre ; pourtant, c'était une handicapée des sentiments. Peut-être y avait-il des gènes qui traînaient, par ci, par là...

« Enfin si, il s'est passé quelque chose, mais... mais voilà, quoi. On est des cousins, quoi. C'est la loi, c'est pas vivable, c'était que du sexe, je ne t'aime pas, on était bourré, euh... Je ne t'aime pas, okay ? On sait jamais... J'ai pas ton âge, on était bourrés... Tu comprends, non ? » Autant mettre les choses au clair. « On était bourré, alors va pas balancer l'histoire à tous tes potes ou à je-sais-pas-qui. Y'a moi dans l'histoire, aussi, alors t'as pas intérêt à... »

Molly se tut à nouveau, cherchant ses mots. Ils se barraient les connards, et impossible de trouver les bons : ils ne sonnaient jamais comme elle voulait qu'ils sonnent. Elle n'avait jamais été doué pour les longs discours ou pour exprimer des choses toutes simples. Après tout, elle n'était pas sa sœur. Elle n'était pas à Serpentard.

Juste une petite Poufsouffle qui errait dans l'arène des prédateurs. Voici venue l'heure de la curée.

« Enfin... c'est fait. C'est fini. Pardon pour t'avoir volé, enfin... je sais pas quoi. Je sais pas si t'en as rien à péter, ou non, mais pardon. J'sais pas, si t'as aimé, ouais c'est con, t'as plein de filles très belles, super sympas de ton âge et tout, ou même plus si tu veux, je m'en fous, je suis pas ta mère. Ou même des mecs, si... »

Louis émit un grognement. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il prêtait toute son attention à la jeune fille. « Je vois pas ce que vous avez tous avec ça, mais... »

Elle l'interrompit.

« Pas des mecs, mais t'as des tas de choses à faire, à voir et... bref. C'est tout. »

« Pas de mecs ? » questionna t-il.

« Pas de mecs » opina Molly.

Elle se sentait harassée, ignorant si Louis avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. C'était important qu'il ait compris. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus le croiser dans le couloir, ça lui faisait mal. Et il était si fragile, si fragile, et elle ne voulait pas se mettre cette partie de la famille sur le dos, parce que d'une part, son grand-père était mort et que Noël allait être bizarre. D'autre part, elle aimait les Weasley. Ils étaient partout, ils étaient chahuteurs, ils étaient parfois trop Gryffondor, mais elles les aimaient bien. C'était son rempart face au grand monde.

Eux contre nous.

« T'en fais pas » fit Louis. « Je dirais rien. J'ai rien à dire, de toute façon. Il ne s'est rien passé, après tout... »

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais cette dernière phrase lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et une grosse boule dans le ventre.

« Ouais. A plus. Kessel m'attend » dit-elle.

Louis hocha la tête d'un air empressé, se mordant les lèvres. « J'ai une heure de libre. Enfin... Vas-y. Je veux pas te retenir. »

Molly lui adressa un petit salut, resta quelques secondes plantée au milieu du couloir et finit par prendre le chemin de leur Salle Commune. _Ça, c'est fait_, se dit-elle stupidement. C'était fait, c'était emballé et jeté au fond du placard. Tout au fond du placard, au milieu des toiles d'araignées et des ombres visqueuses qui peuplaient le royaume sous l'escalier.

C'était parti pour le monde des rêves.

-0-o-0-

Louis regarda Molly disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir. Ses cheveux ondulaient au rythme de ses pas ; sa robe claquait derrière elle. _Il ne s'est rien passé, après tout._

Enfin. Ça s'était bien mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Elle ne lui avait pas foutu de gifle, ne l'avait engueulé comme du poisson pourri, personne n'était mort et la troisième guerre mondiale n'était pas encore là.

_Après tout..._

Il se détourna des ténèbres. Là-haut, c'est la lumière qui l'appelle.


End file.
